Is Love a Lie?
by Rainbow Starz
Summary: I've suffered so much for being in love...is it a lie? Is love fake? A fairy tale? Please listen to me...it might be the last time I open up to someone. Help me... OOC Characters! AU!


This story is based on a true story of my life, I thought it was a good idea to share it to the world but using my favorite characters. If you have any questions you can pm me, I'll happily answer everyone. I used Hinata as me because I was told that she's my character by my group of friends. I don't hate any characters, I just only used them based on their personalities from all the people involved in real life. Hope you like my story and have fun.

All characters might be OOC, I'm not entirely sure but I'm warning you guys just in case

….

What just happened?

One minute I was continuously saying no and next thing you know I was at the floor screaming in pain. By having that thing forcefully inserted in me. He just left me there on the floor and just disappeared. I stare at the ceiling and slowly got up, wincing from the pain down there. Did I let him do this to me? I should've used my own force or strength to get him off but I was frozen and was like a broken record repeating "No...No...No...". At least he stopped when I shrieked from the awful pain I was having. I pulled my pants up and began to limp towards the exit, and the first person I see was Naruto. He who has been my friend for years, I feel very comfortable with him... only for certain things.

I met him at my job, I saw him many times before but I was to shy to introduce myself until he did when I served his favorite ramen. We shared the same interests but we have the opposite personality. He's bold, social, and always happy. I'm just timid, always alone, and moody. He calls me his best friend at times since I'm the only one willing to listen to his complains and situations. I really did care him for him and I trust him. He looks at me as if I have done something weird as I go to him and hug him tightly... He doesn't know... He'll never know... He'll hate me for that...

"Okay...?" He says to me while hugging me back, I just stayed in his arm quietly. It's really weird for me to hug him like that but at this time I needed him, I trust him. I left the place, I'm not the same anymore... This girl has changed.  
My name's Hinata Hyuga, at age 15 I've been raped by Kiba Inuzuka. He made me fall in love with him not knowing this was a huge trap for him to get what he wants. He touched me. He kissed me. He forced me to... suck his...Ugh. I'm not her anymore, I'm not innocent nor a little girl. I'm lost. Who am I? Why am I here? I should just off myself since I'm not a person anymore... I'm just a dirty insect.

My father told me that we were going to travel to the Sand Village for vacation, I was excited but he has hurt me once more by telling me to go die. I refused to talk to him, I only stood by Naruto during the ride. Kurenai and Asuma was questioning me if I liked Naruto...I only blushed at the idea of liking him. Naruto has been my friend for a long time, it's too risky to like him cause I know he doesn't find me beautiful so what's the point of him having a crush on me. "No, I like um...Kiba rather than Naruto." I embarrassingly answered her. I can't believe I told her I like my rapist, whatever he wouldn't go out with me either so I had no worries. "I see..." She says, "How about you Naruto, who do you like?" Curiosity killed the cat for her. Geez... Naruto only whispered in her ear while I quietly observed him, sitting next to him in the bus was Sakura Haruno, a girl I knew for years. She liked many guys and has been recently going after Naruto... I'm very neutral about her since she is very prideful over herself due to being 'mature' so she says. Anyways, I've noticed that Naruto has been staring at her lovingly for a long time while she noticed it. Naruto whispered in her ear on who was it. I pretended to be curious since I already knew who was it, Kurenai told me it was TenTen the girl he likes. Which I call bull since he looks at her like she's boring. I just continued with my act... though for some reason it pained me seeing them two like that but I ignored it since I was already in pain from other situations.

We finally arrived at Sand, Sakura and I just walked around until we went to her motel room. I was questioning myself about Kiba...I couldn't help but ask her if I was raped. I've told her my full story, Sakura was furious, ready to punch and kill but I stopped her because Kiba was with Naruto right now. She was furious that she couldn't do anything and refused to leave my side. I was happy for that. After the vacation, the two became a couple finally. And I was the third wheel, whoopee... I really did wanted a boyfriend seeing those two being lovey dovey...

Naruto was talking less and less to me but I didn't complain cause he needed to be with his girlfriend more and I refused to be part of their relationship. It's only until Sakura decided to ignore Naruto whenever Kiba, TenTen, or Temari was around which was mostly all the time. Naruto only ignored this situation and just came to me and spend time with me since he was being ignored. One day we were walking the park together just talking, "I think something bad is going to happen between Sakura and I..." He looked at me worried. "Don't worry, whatever happens I'll be there for you, Naru." We both softly smiled at each other and I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw Sakura frowning at us.

Finally school came and I had lunch with Naruto, I finally complained to him that I think that Sakura was jealous of me. "What are you talking about? We're just friends, we're not doing anything bad." He said. "... yeah... That's right, I'm just... Overreacting." I said quietly. I only ignored the problem...

To be continued...


End file.
